


A Message to Myself

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, adult rem, child rem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: Rem reveals a message to his younger self.





	A Message to Myself

**This was made for Rem-is-best-almond on Tumblr/twitter inspired by fan art she wished to draw that after reading it I was hit by plot bunnies.**

**Good luck on your exams by the by.**

**A message to myself**

* * *

 

Rem walked along the blank white land-skape casting no shadow against anything and nothingness as he went. The atmosphere seemed to shift though there was nothingness for as far as the eye could see. A grey darkish mist formed and distorted in the empty nothingness. It was unnerving even for a devil like him, but he wasn't going to go back now he had - needed. He _had_  to do this. He walked on until he finally found what he had come to find; himself.

The child him was crouched on the ground crying into his hands not noticing him as he stood over his younger self.

Was this what Urie felt when he found him crying in that rose garden?

As he thought this the space seemed to wrap and swim into itself before his eyes before reforming into that of a rose garden as if his thoughts had willed it to be. Or may perhaps Urie magic as his naked feet met the feel of grass beneath him. It might have been a beautiful sight if not for the sound of a crying child.

When the garden emerged in full the child looked first at at the ground and then up at him.

"W-who are you?"

"I am you..."

"What? But..."

"I assure you it is the case. You don't need to know the details just yet." He kneeled down to his child self eye level watching as the fear was slowly replaced by wonder tears still threatening to spill out.

"What you do need to know is what I'am going to tell you. But now what are you crying about?" He asked already knowing the answer.

The child frowned sadly the tears growing bigger in his eyes as they spilled out.

"D-daddy yelled at me again, he says I have to stop being friends with Urie... He says to be accepted I must fit the mold of a pawn and obey him or else I will b-be-."

The child's voice broke as he was overtaken by tears again his small body wracked with sobs.

Without a second thought Rem pulled his younger self closer holding him to his heart the way Ritsuka did with their child what she had taught him to do.

"Don't cry...It may seem unbearable now but hold on alright. You will find peace and a beautiful woman who will give you love and acceptance."

The child him looked at his elder self tears still in his eyes.

"Believe me it is true."

He held his child self as his cries faded to nothing.


End file.
